


Приватный звонок

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: British Actor RPF, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Art, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flirting, Ink, M/M, RPF, Traditional Media, Visual communication, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Relationships: Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Приватный звонок

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Screenshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217176) by [Minikitkatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl). 




End file.
